


Feelings

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Civil War, Civil War Team Iron Man, Civil War made me so salty, Fem!Tony, Mentions of stane, Ouch, Sadness, Tony Stark Will Survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: After Civil War, Toni lived but feels like she's died





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm

After Civil War Toni feels like she's dying, she may have lived through all the betrayal and pain but her heart, that many say doesn't exist has been broken so badly that's she doesn't think she'll ever recover.

Finding out that Bucky Barnes murdered her parents was heartbreaking and it pissed her off; even if he was brainwashed but she would have coped, what made her try and hurt and even then she wasn't going to Kill them like they had thought. was the fact that Rogers had known since the Fall of Shield that her parents were murdered and she didn't know at all. 

During the events of Ultron, Rogers had growled at her for keeping secrets, even though he knew at the time he was being a great big hypocrite. 'Mr Sometimes my team mates don't tell me things' Well screw him and his patriotic arse. 

Having Rogers betray her feels a lot like when Obie, who had been like a uncle to her, had gone and ripped her heart out and left her for dead. God Toni knows betrayal, shes used to it by now; growing up rich and a genius didn't exactly help her have trustworthy friends. Shes felt it so many times so why does it still hurt!

The first week home after getting found in Siberia,Toni spends it drunk out of her tree. When she's not too drunk to function,she's building Rhodeys new legs that were taken off him in a fight, a fight that she caused or she's attending conferences and parties pretending that she's fine.Pretending that she's not dying inside. She wonders if anyone notices that her smile is too big and her laughs are a little too loud and a little too forced or that her eyes don't have the usual sparkle of arrogance and charm that they had,even when coming back from Afghanistan. They probably don't, people tend to be unobservant when they're too busy insulting her or ogling at her ass.

Toni helps Laura and she helps the kids after Ross and his men target her. She gets in contact with Hope Pym and makes sure that when the other avengers get their pardons that Barton and Ant-Man get to see their kids,no matter how pissed their wives are.

It seems that Civil War has broken her in ways even Afganistan hadn't.

Toni will survive this,no matter how much it hurts, because she is a Stark and things are expected of Starks, she hates to disappoint them.  
__________________

It's hard for Rhodey after Civil War. Between learning how to walk again and watching his best friend spiral into self-loathing and pain, he feels like he's helpless.

There are times where Rhodey looks at Tony and sees the 14 year old child from MIT,the one that was too young to be playing in the adult world, a 14 year old child who was touch starved and too intelligent for her own good. Other times he sees a young women who has been tortued in a cave,in a place that still echoes with screams and where her blood has dried on cave walls and in patches of sand,where she made her escape from. A women who has survived heartbreak and betrayal, the truth of her parents murder and the media being so cruel. Things that anyone else would have cried over but not Toni, never Toni.

Rhodes has seen Toni spiral out of countrol only twice in his life. The first was after her parents death and the second time was now. it's like torture to see someone he considers a little sister so close to either committing suicide or losing herself so badly that she goes crazy and won't recover.

Rhodey will still continue after all this. Continue because he is Toni's rock, even after all this time and he needs to talk her off the roof and he needs to pick all the pieces when she shatters completely


End file.
